Ferret Light Tank
The Ferret Light Tank is a four-wheeled light tank in Just Cause: Volosia. Appearance The Ferret Light Tank takes on the visual appearance of the United Kingdom's Fox Light Armored Car. No variants of either the in-game Ferret or the real-world Fox exist, and as such the only a light tank variant of the Ferret is available in the game. Description After the breakout of the Second World War, the conflict brought about the rise of different types of tanks, after the Germans created a new and strengthened military against the Treaty of Versailles. During the war the United Kingdom preferred lighter and faster tanks, and soon the concept of the four-wheeled light scout tank was created by the British armed forces. Numerous designs were adopted and soon the armored fleet of the British was largely light tanks. They performed well during the war up until its end in 1945. During the Cold War, new advancements and developments in tank technology led to an armored world where the eight-wheeled, encumbering, and strong main battle tank dominated the battlefield, but soon the United Kingdom returned to their four-wheel roots and commissioned the development of a small and fast tank that would be able to outmaneuver enemy tanks and still pack enough of a punch to defeat them, as long as it didn't get hit itself. The result was the Ferret Light Tank, still in service with the British Army today. After the beginning of the Third Volosian Civil War, the British have sent a number of these tanks to support the United Volosian Republic. The vehicle is equipped with a light cannon that is suitable for engaging enemy infantry or light vehicles, but is also powerful enough to wear down heavier targets such as main battle tanks. It is also equipped with eight smoke grenade dischargers, four on either side of the turret, as well as a coaxial machine gun for softer targets. This light tank carries an arsenal that is suitable for any hostile target during combat on Volosia. While the United Volosian Republic much prefers the French Capstone Lynx medium tank design, balancing the speedy-but-weak four-wheeler and the heavy-but-slow eight-wheeler tanks, the Ferret Light Tank does serve as a good base patrol vehicle whenever Lynx tanks are not available. It is common to see around UVR bases in Volosia. Gallery Fox Armored Car.jpg|The United Kingdom's Fox armored car, in service with the United Kingdom Royal Armed Forces and the basis for the Ferret light tank. Fox Armored Car 2.jpg|Another view of the Fox Armored Car. Fox Armored Car 3.jpg|This image shows the rear of the vehicle. Fox Armored Car 4.jpg|An image of the front of the Fox Armored Car. Fox Armored Car 5.jpg|Note the smoke grenade dischargers. Fox Armored Car 6.jpg|A clearer picture of the eight smoke grenade dischargers on the armored car. Trivia *The vehicle is named after another British armored car, known as the Ferret scout car. Category:Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Imports to the United Volosian Republic Category:Content Category:Tanks Category:Volosia Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Armed Vehicles